2 Minutes to Midnight
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Alec gets to have his cake and eat it! ADULT CONTENT.


AUTHOR'S NOTE - Here is another Dark Angel smut fic from me, with the title being taken from an Iron Maiden song of the same name. I hope you enjoy this one! ;)

_**2 Minutes to Midnight!**_

I opened the fridge, as Alec padded forward on near silent feet to wrap gentle arms around my waist, planting a soft kiss on the back of my neck. I shivered pleasurably at the contact, leaning back into the warmth of his body, closing my eyes and moaning softly as he trailed soft hot kisses up my jawline, nipping gently as he went. I opened my eyes slightly as I turned my face to his more, before feeling his gentle lips on mine, kissing gently at first, then more urgently. I moaned against him, feeling him slip his hands between my legs gently, as the light from the fridge spilled over us, blowing chilly air across us both. He slid his finger inside me and I felt myself tighten in response to him, feeling the dampness spreading between my legs as he rubbed gently at first over my clit.

I pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, keeping my eyes closed as I leant back into Alec, my breathing becoming deeper more laboured as I could feel mounting excitement pooling in my abdomen.

"Oh ... God ... !" I breathed, leaning more heavily into Alec now, for support, as I gave myself over to waves of sheer bliss coursing hot wild fire through my veins, as I came nearer and nearer to my climax.

I felt his hair brush my cheek as he leant in closer to nip gently at my neck again with his teeth, interchanging the nips with gently licks and soft kisses. I threw my head back and screamed out my release, as a powerful orgasm raced through me, making me feel like I was literally on fire. Only Alec could evoke these feelings from deep within me and I lost myself to the sheer pleasure of it, feeling my legs grow weak. I felt Alec's arms tighten around my waist slightly, supporting my weight until the temporary weakness left me. Even though I was still gasping for breath, at least I could stand without the fear of possibly falling.

I found myself staring into Alec's deep green eyes, before I turned to face him fully, running hands through his so soft hair, trailing fingers over the part of his neck where I knew his barcode tattoo was, before kissing him urgently, hungrily, nibbling on his lower lip, before he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as I explored his mouth as greedily as he explored mine, our tongues meeting in a pleasurable dance, as I felt myself becoming dripping wet between my legs again and it was all for him.

He backed me up until my back, my butt collided with the shelving in the fridge, the chill from the interior spreading through the thin material of my thin pajamas. I pressed myself further into Alec's body, snuggling into his warm body, as I snagged one hand in the hair at the back of his head, while I trailed the other down the line of his hot, naked chest, before slipping it down the front of his pajama pants, to wrap round his thick, hard cock. I shuddered in pleasure again at the contact, feeling myself tighten up again in excitement, as I began to slowly stroke his length. I felt him groan into my mouth, feeling the vibrations in his chest, as I began to work him quicker, enjoying the feel of him large in the palm of my hand and the throbbing heat that baked off him. He broke the kiss and shouted my name as he came under my careful, yet quick ministrations, before he looked down on me, lust lodged deep still within his eyes. I felt my own lust fire up in my eyes once again, lust that was all for Alec and Alec alone.

He licked his full lips and sighed deeply in satisfaction, his breath ruffling my hair, before he breathed out - "God, I want you so much, Jasmine!"

"I want you too, Alec! And I'm here for as long as you want me!" I replied, before reaching up to plant a kiss on Alec's full lips.

He responded, rubbing my back with one sweaty hand, probably only realizing then ho cold the fridge actually was pressing up against me. He sighed against my lips, before gently leading me away from the fridge, into the warmer air of the kitchen.

He went to shut the fridge door, but not before he retrieved the cake I'd originally gone to get. He shut the fridge door with one foot, as he gave me one of his sensual smiles, all lust and hot sex and sunshine filled smile as he walked over to me, carrying the cake on it's plate and a promise in his eyes.He nodded wordlessly to the bedroom, indicating where he planned on taking the cake, and I grinned, all but running to the bed, arranging myself on it, as Alec followed me in, padding in on near silent feet as he placed the cake on the bedside table. I watched him hungrily, more interested in him now more than the damn cake, but still taking it directly from his fingers when he fed me a piece. I held onto his hand, taking a cream covered finger into my mouth and licking the cream off with pleasured moans. I could see how turned on he was by the way his pajama pants bulged in all the right places, and I closed my eyes at the sudden thrill I had coursing through me, at the thought of his cock filling me, pleasuring me, and God, did I want it now!

Alec must have seen the change in the look in my eyes, when I looked up at him once again, for he took his fingers from my mouth slowly, almost regretfully, before he removed his pajama pants, watching me as he did so. I joined him in removing my own clothes, licking the remains of the cream from my lips as I did so.

I lay down, angling my hips until I was sure I was laying just right to receive him, but having to shift again when Alec tried to position himself at my entrance. I shivered when he reached down to guide his hard cock inside me, shivered both at the feel of his hot hand brushing against my too cool skin and at the feel of the tip of his shaft momentarily teasing me before he thrust himself inside me, grunting slightly as I tightened around him, dampness once again meeting him as he pushed himself deep within me, eyes half closed and full lips half parted in a pleasured smile.

I thrust up to meet him, unwilling to completely let him go, as he withdrew almost all the way out again, before he thrust himself deep inside me again, harder this time, and I rose up to meet him again, grabbing his ass trying to drive him in deeper, wanting him deeper, needing him ...

"Oh God!" he groaned, as he complied with my unspoken wishes, driving in deeper, harder, rougher than at any time before.

I had to admit it was the best sex I'd ever had, even with him, and sex with Alec was fantastic. The orgasm took me by surprise by it's suddenness and intensity and I screamed myself hoarse, but Alec wasn't finished yet. He continued thrusting into me, barely holding back his own climax, until a second orgasm took me again and I almost blacked out from the sheer pleasure of it. The ripples of pleasure and excitement coursing through me finally gave Alec his release and he pushed himself deep inside me, as he climaxed with a scream of my name, head thrown back, as he came down from his own orgasm.

He withdrew slowly, before laying down carefully next to me, to stare into my eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. I smiled back, feeling just as satisfied, as I kissed him on those sinfully luscious lips. I brushed a strand of hair from his forehead, before snuggling into him, loving the way I fitted just so into his body.

He sighed contentedly, as he wrapped an arm around me and we were still laying there like that when he dropped off to sleep. I kissed his sleeping mouth tenderly, before slowly succumbing to a satisfied sleep myself ...


End file.
